


The War

by Azubuike



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azubuike/pseuds/Azubuike
Summary: Arthur is king and Merlin is the leader of the druids. They're at war with each other





	The War

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote is as an English homework using the vocab words that were given. See if you can spot them these 10.

This is for my buddies on Discord!!!

Long time ago, in a kingdom far far away lived a young king. The king was named Arthur. He had hair that put the sun's golden light to shame. Blue eyes that matched the color of the lakes that surrounded his kingdom. Well what was left of his kingdom. There was war going on against the rebellious Druids. The Druids were tantalizing his kingdom, fighting for their freedom and their right to live. Now Arthur had no problem with the Druids, it was his father they were after. For his father had hunted and killed so many for their kind, and Arthur didn’t know how much longer the kingdom could hold. The knights strength was faltering and for those who still fought, they were being beguile by the Druids and turned into swine. So finally Arthur took matters into his own hands, he sent a message to the head of the Druids, asking to meet at the Lake of Avalon and talk peace and dispute on what should happen next. Arthur arrived later that night at the lake, the stars were glistening off its clear water. He came with no weapon and no answer from the Druids, all he had was his hope. From behind he heard the snapping of twigs, his hand went to his side, were no sword was to be found. 

“I did not come to harm you, Pendragon.” a man said. 

Turning around Arthur can face to face with the leader for the Druids. He was a tall, thin man around his age. He wore a red tunic, blue scarf, brown pants, thick leather boots, and a dark green cloak. When the man removed the hood of his cloak, he was meet with a pair of deep blue eyes that looked as if they had gold in them. A head of raven colored hair that curled around his too big of ears. 

“My name is Emrys, but you may call me, Merlin.” he said. 

“ I am Arthur Pendragon, and I-” the Druid cut him off. 

“I know who you are and why you have summoned me. What I wish for you to tell me, is why should I trust you?” Merlin said, a hint of mischief could be found in his eyes. 

“ I am my father's son, but that does not make me my father. I wish for peace between Camelot and the Druids. No more blood needs to be shed.” 

“ Peace? How can I possible forgive you? I watched innocent men, women, and children stand upon the scaffold as they waited for their lives to be stolen from them. The Great Purge stole so much from the people I loved and vowed to protect. Why shouldn’t you be forced to face the same fate? Watch child become gaunt, see them slowly wither away before your eyes. There is no evil in sorcery, Pendragon, only in the hearts of men. Do you have that evil in you heart, Your Highness?” His words would cold, bitter, and sad. All from a man that should have never seen any of this. 

“I do not wish to become my father, Merlin. I did not come here to ask for your trust, but for an end. If I hated your kind, I would have tried to kill you the moment you stepped out from the shadows. I wish for this madness to stop, I do not want the blood of children on my hands. I know that you are a man that doesn’t want war.” 

“How would you know what kind of man I am?”

“I have a feeling in my gut. That you hate this pointless war as much as I do. I do not hate magic, for I was born from it. I do not blame the death of my mother on magic like my father does. I wish to know more, to have an alliance with the Druids. Camelot had magic once, let it have magic again.” 

Merlin looks at him with a frown, completely floundered, “You are a mystery, Pendragon. You must swear on your mother's grave and your own that you will not break this promise, because if you do, I will stop telling my people to hold back.You and Camelot will fall if this promise is broken.” 

“I swear.I can promise that now I am king, I will do everything that I can to prevent anything like this from ever happening again.” Arthur’s voice was strong and confident.

A smile broke out on Merlin’s face, “Then peace shall once again return to Camelot. You have my word, Arthur.” 

Arthur sticks his hand out and Merlin closes his own around his ceiling the deal. 

“You are wise, young Pendragon. Camelot will become the kingdom it was meant to be with you as her King.” 

“Thank you. Your people are welcome back in Camelot. I need you to spread the word, for I believe that your kind would not believe me if I were the one talking.” 

Merlin smiles,” Of course. You must get rid of the band on magic, let it return to the heart of Camelot. It’s her destiny.”

“Destiny?” 

Merlin laughs as he turns to leave, “ Oh, Arthur. Non potest puer fatis quantamcumque.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Goodbye, Arthur. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other very soon.” Merlin said as he walked back off into the darkness.

“Goodbye, Merlin.” For the first time since Arthur become king, he finally felt as if was doing the right thing. 

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> Non potest puer fatis quantamcumque.” means no matter how great, no young man can know his destiny. :)


End file.
